A network includes a set of interconnected network nodes configured to communicate with one another, for example, over one or more wired or wireless communications links. A network node may be any device configured to communicate over the network, including for example any type of user equipment (such as mobile devices, computers, smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc.), access points, servers, routers, switches, gateways, or other computing devices connected to the network.
In a conventional network, services that may be provided by a network node are limited based on finite resources, such as processing, storage, and bandwidth, and existing hardware at the node. In practice, the network node typically uses predefined configurations, algorithms, and parameters to allocate its limited available resources to users who access the network through the network node. For example, a network node may be pre-configured to support only a predetermined number of user connections or user requests at a given time based on its finite available bandwidth or processing resources.
The conventional technique of using static and predetermined network configurations for a network comprising multiple network nodes suffers certain shortcomings. For example, static network configurations are typically determined based on the expected usage of the network, and the expected usage may be vastly different from the actual usage. This difference may cause network resources to be under provisioned or over provisioned. Some conventional techniques may alter network configurations based on a reported, past usage. However, the reported usage may not accurately reflect the future usage. Furthermore, most conventional techniques determine the network configuration based on aggregate usage metrics and do not track or reflect individual user behavior. Therefore, a conventional network typically cannot provision user-specific resources.
Additionally, conventional techniques typically determine network configuration based on measurements from groups of network nodes instead of an individual single node, where the grouping of the network nodes are based on their geographical location (e.g., nodes that are located in the same building) or common networking domain. Such network configurations may not reflect the dynamic activity levels on individual network nodes.